Crystal Destinies
by Tsuki no Tenshi
Summary: CANCELED:: What if Hemione was from Crystal Tokyo. And was sent to the past when she was a baby & adopted by the Grangers, but didn't know it.Ami's her real mom. SMHP. Prevously 'Needs A Title'
1. chapter 1 Prolouge

This is a story I hope you like. It is  
Sailormoon/HarryPotter. couples:  
Endymon/Serinity  
(Usa/Mam), Ron/Herm, Harry/Rini, more later......  
  
Prolouge  
  
Inside a huge garden you could see 2 young  
children. One had short ,bushy ,brown hair. The girl  
wore a blue sundress and a lightbrown head band  
,that matched her joyess eyes.It was two shades  
lighter than her hair, which held a tint of sky  
blue. She appeared to be 3. The saphire symbol of  
Mercury was embedded on her forehead.  
The other was also a small girl. On the  
contrary to the first. This child had curly cotten-  
candy pink hair up to her chin. She seemed to be a  
bit older than the previous girl, but still 3. Her  
ruby red eyes had a pureness, yet royal air to them.  
An upturned gold cresent moon shined on her forhead.  
They were playing hopscotch with there two  
kittens. The brunette's one was so black it almost  
appeared blue. It ,like the first girl, had a symbol  
of Mercury on its forehead. The other kitten was a  
gray with ,same as it's pink-haired friend, had an  
upturned cresent moon on it's forehead. Two pairs of  
watchful eyes monitored them. A black female cat and  
a white male cat. Both same mark as the gray kitten.  
"One.twoo.twee.four.HEY! 'Mione, It's my turn  
,not yous. Shoutted the red eyed child.The  
brunette knocked her out of the way as she tried to  
make her way first.  
"So! I wanted to gwo frirst, Rini."The girl  
none as Hemione asked.  
"Children" The black cat started.  
"Behave" finished the white cat.  
"Fwine. But I want to go inside to  
mommy,Luna!" Rini demanded to the black gaurdian  
cat she called Luna.  
"Me too, Heminee want to go to mommy tooooooo!  
Hermione started crying.  
"mewmeowmeow....mommy, I twired." the Lunarian  
talking kitten meowed.  
"yeh, aunt Lun,uncle Art." the sweet kitten  
pleaded to the older cats.  
"Alright." Luna sighed as she transformed into  
her Human form, as Artemis followed.The violet  
haired Luna went for Rini and her kitten Diana.  
While the long white haired form of Artemis went for  
Hermione and Athena, the small feline.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R! Flames and critisizm welcome. If any  
suggestions plz give this story will take place  
durring Crystal Tokyo at the beggining. I know it's  
a little confusing ,but I will TRY to update  
reguarly(sp?) if I get a good responce.  
  
SERINITYRULES 


	2. chapter 2 Knock first

Thanks everyone that read the story. I'll probably be going really slow in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon  
  
The Attack  
A young woman, who so happened to have a golden crescent moon shinning on her forehead, was cradling a baby, maybe anywhere from seven to fourteen months. The baby girl had dark black hair with a silver tint glistening in it. In the middle of her forehead there was a circle with one line going from the top to the bottom of it, while the other line went horizontally. It was outlined in a dark forest green. It was the mark for the Earth Kingdom. The crescent moon on the first woman stood for the Moon Kingdom. The queen was bottle-feeding her child when there was an eruption of giggles outside of her window. If one looked outside you could see two happy girls picking a flowers on their way into the castle. A pink haired child picked mostly pink cherry blossoms and white roses, a lot of them by the way. On the other hand, a brunette girl sniffed tons of them but only carried ten, half of them sapphire morning glory's, the other half beautiful white lilies. When they disappeared for about five minutes the children reappeared right outside the door. 'let's see if they remember their manners lessons' the silvery haired queen mused.  
  
"Ssshhh.remember Rini. We 'sposed to knock first." A quiet Hermione hushed.  
  
"Yeah well...mommy's probably up and feeding Terra-can" Rini spoke thinking of her sister. "Fine, I'll knock!" She exasperatedly spoke. *knock*knock*knock* She banged.  
  
"You may enter" The person in question answered in mirth.  
  
"HERE!!!!!!!!!" Rini screamed in joy as she held out all of her picked flowers.  
  
"Why thank you Rin! Her mother/queen replied with a playful hug.  
  
"Serenity-sama, Where is my Oka-san?" Hermione asked shyly. She had never been that good at talking to the monarch.  
  
Serenity smiled kindly down to the Mercurian-hime. "She's in the Lab right now, would you like to go see her?"  
  
"Onegai!" she responded quietly.  
  
"Luna, you may come in now, would you please escort Miss Urawa here to the Lab." It was more of an order than request, than an order, although she said it very kindly.  
  
"Yes Serenity-sama" Luna obeyed and walked out of the door with Hermione infront of her. Mind you, Luna was in human form.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"But Pluto! I just can't lose my daughter too!" half yelled and half sobbed a beautiful intelligent looking woman, with magnificent blue hair.  
  
"Mercury, you know it is destiny. The past as well as the future will need her, the same with the other inner children. I promise you will see her again. I will send her to a nice family in the past. She will train her magic power at a magic school when she reaches eleven years of age. Her senshi powers will gradually increase without her knowledge until she is needed. When that time comes, she will gain back her memory of here, for I am striping her of that and her sign. All of the children will go through the same procedure, except they will be sent to different parts of the world and have different parents. Your daughter, Hermione, will be sent to England. Eris and Aries, Mars's children, will be sent to China. Aurora, Venus's daughter will be sent to France. Raidon, Jupiter's son, will be sent to Japan. As you know, the outer children will stay here and start training when they are at least 10. My daughter ,Sonya, will be 8 coming of soon so I must start preparing for that. Do not fret, all of the himes will come back together eventually. Continued..........  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chibi Pyro- Thanks for the review.  
  
koosei- she's not really stolen, as you can and will see.  
  
mae- Exactly! Why can people see how good a couple they are together!  
  
Cosmic Queen: Thanks for the website.  
  
Dreamer Grle: Thanks for the review 


	3. chapter 3 Packing

Chapter 3  
  
'I can't believe she's gonna be taken away! Just like Ryo(Greg)...' "Can't you do something else?" Mercury pleaded.  
"I'm sorry...I wish..I could." The garnet eyed senshi sighed." I am terribly sorry Ryo was died, but it is normal for regular humans to perish from old age. I must go to tell the others", with a bow, the time warrior departed.  
"LA LA LA LAAA!!!!!!" Hermione sang down the corridors. "Mummy!!! I picked you your favorite fwowers! Lilies and Morning Glorys! hello mum." She exclaimed while the child went to give her mother a hug and the flowers.  
"Hello precious." Ami, her mother, wept into Hermione's hair. Hermione just stood there, totally and utterly confused why her mother was crying.  
"Don't worry mummy, everytings going to be alright", she assured, just sitting there and patting her mom's back.  
"Yes sweetie, I know" she wiped her eyes because a few stray tears had gotten out of control. "How 'bout you and me go put these in a vase, hem?" she suggested shakily. Her eyes looked a bit blood shot from crying, though she just tossed the thought of taking the time to clean her face and freshen up a bit into the wind. 'After all', she reminded herself, 'I only have 3 days with her.'  
  
############ 3 days later ##############  
  
"Hermione, go pack your things, we're going on a little trip." A blue haired mother told her child.  
"Were are we going?" the child asked back.  
" Oh just somewhere different." She replied walking and helping her daughter pack.  
" Pluto-sama will be here in a few minutes so only pack what you really have to have. Don't worry about clothes."  
" Yes ma'am." Soon the only things she had packed were her doll, bracelet with the Mercury symbol, in ice blue outlining with a sapphire blue middle, and her locket with a picture of her mother in it. The doll had short blue hair and looked like a replica of Sailor Mercury. It was more like a plush doll, than a baby doll. The locket was golden on the outside and had Hermione Urawa written on it in a sapphire blue color. The picture on the inside was her mother holding her as a baby, their Mercury signs shinning through. One more thing she had was a picture of her and Rini in a small picture frame.  
"Mummy, will I be able to see Bunny before I go?" The brown haired child fidgeted in her seat.  
" Yes, you will." Came a mysterious voice from behind them.  
"Puu!!!!! Hi!!!"Hermione squealed, while jumping into the time guardian's arms.  
" It is time Mercury, Ami, and my friend." Pluto said solemnly.  
" Well let's go say bye-bye to our friends" the mother stuttered while trying to hold back tears that were forming.  
  
TRUST ME, THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER  
I CHANGED MY NAME FROM SerinityRules TO Miko no Tsuki  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT SHIMATTA OR SHAMATTA MEANS?  
CAUSE MY FRIEND CALLED ME A SHAMATTA BAKA  
  
Miko no Tsuki 


	4. Chapter 4 Saying Goodbye part 1

1.  
2. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated  
in like----FOREVER! I've been preoccupied since my last  
update. My mind was going so fast when I was into this  
story, that by the time I got around to typing this  
chapter. I had already finished the story. In my mind,  
that is. This story is gonna go kinda slow-paced till  
like the 6th chapter or so. I hope everyone had a good  
mother's day. Hell, I mean jail, oops! I mean school is  
almost out this year. My brother finally graduates so  
wish me luck being rid of him! Well, here's the story,  
again S-O-R-R-Y!!  
  
"When Serenity-sama gives her "the present", it'll be time for her to go. I'm sorry Ami." A gentle and wise voice stated.  
"It's ok Puu. I finally understand." The stated person replied.  
"She won't be alone. In about 8 years she'll start a magic school and make two great friends, one whom she'll eventually fall in love with. Also she'll see the rest of the senshi children in years to come. They won't know each other though. You go enjoy the day with your daughter, k."  
  
The rest of that day was a sorrowful one. Hermione was to wear a civilian dress. It was a knee-length light blue sundress with white frills at the bottom. The child's eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying  
  
Here Mione. sniff. I want you to have this." Rini reached into her small, pale pink purse, with golden shaped crescents all, around and pulled out two small anklets. One was a silver chain with a pink teardrop shape. The other was also a silver chain with a sapphire teardrop shape. Rini gave Hermione the sapphire one, whilst she kept the pink.  
"Mama says I'll be able to see everyone again someday." She was starting to get little pricks of water in her eyes again, however, she held it back.  
"We will Koori-hime1, we will." Rini said with determination and hope in her voice and eyes.  
  
"Hermione Amelia Mizuno-Urawa, Everything will be all right." Came a regal and gentle voice from behind.  
  
Koori: ice  
= Ice-princess Hime: princess  
  
For those of u who have noticed, I got rid of that age/description thing. It was meant for later on in the story. I hope u enjoyed. By the way, I found out it mean damn. I always thought 'kuso' meant damn. Thanx for those of u who responded. I luv yas!!!  
  
-------- Miko no Tsuki out! 


End file.
